Tsundere's Love Confession
by Daisatsu
Summary: "A-a-aku ingin bi-bicara se-se-se-sesuatu de-de-denganmu."/ "Sepertinya aku keduluan."/ Kisah Hayami Rinka yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyatakan cinta pada Chiba Ryuunosuke, partnernya, salah satu dari duo snipper kelas 3-E/Bad Summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)
**Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: Tsundere's Love Confession**

 **Pair :** Ryuunosuke C. x Rinka H.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, humor gagal, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "A-a-aku ingin bi-bicara se-se-se-sesuatu de-de-denganmu."/ "Sepertinya aku keduluan."/ Kisah Hayami Rinka yang mencoba mati-matian untuk menyatakan cinta pada Chiba Ryuunosuke, partnernya, salah satu dari duo snipper kelas 3-E.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayami Rinka melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau ia tak harus melakukan ini. Namun gadis ini sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sang partner, salah satu dari duo snipper kelas 3-E, Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Sosok yang sudah sejak lama ia kagumi. Sosok yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya, membuat gadis itu terkadang tak bisa memejamkan matanya walau hanya sekedar beberapa menit masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Memang terdengar berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis dengan sebutan _tsundere sniper_ itu. Dan karena ke- _tsundere_ -annya itulah sampai sekarang ia tak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan Ryuunosuke. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu menganggapnya aneh karena Rinka selalu tak bisa bersikap wajar jika berada di dekatnya.

Menunggu lelaki itu menyatakan cinta? _Haha_. Jangan bercanda. Jangankan menyatakan cinta. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Ya, itu termasuk dirinya.

Jadi peluang Rinka untuk ditolak Ryuunosuke sepertinya begitu besar.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok Chiba Ryuunosuke yang biasanya belum meninggalkan kelasnya.

Namun sosok itu tak ia temukan.

Rinka melihat jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas papan tulis kelasnya. Sekarang baru pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit. Harusnya Ryuunosuke belum pulang.

Rinka tertawa hambar. Ia pasti sudah gila. Rela menunggu selama hampir satu jam lamanya hanya untuk menghindari teman-temannya, rela membuang rasa gengsinya hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah hampir setahun terpendam.

"Hayami- _san_?"

Kepalanya ia tolehkan. Sepasang pupil hitamnya membesar begitu melihat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka, lengannya digulung hingga siku. Dasi hitam dan jas abu-abunya tak dipakainya. Lagipula Rinka juga tak mau tahu dimana letak dasi hitam dan jas abu-abu milik Ryuunosuke.

Tujuannya disini bukan untuk itu.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Suara berat Ryuunosuke mengintrupsinya untuk kembali sadar dari jeratan pesona lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika ia melihat lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Be-belum."

Sial! Kenapa ia malah berbicara gugup seperti ini? Ryuunosuke pasti akan menganggapnya semakin aneh.

"Tumben sekali," komentarnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika jarak keduanya tinggal dua langkah.

"A-a-aku ingin bi-bicara se-se-se-sesuatu de-de-denganmu."

Rinka mendecak pelan. Tak tahu jika mengungkapkan perasaan itu rasanya sesulit ini.

Ryuunosuke tak merespon.

"Bu-bukan be-be-berarti se-se-sesuatu ya-yang i-i-ingin kubicarakan ini pe-penting."

Rinka yakin, Ryuunosuke sekarang tengah menahan tawa karena nada bicaranya yang semakin terbata.

"Da-dan a-a-aku ti-tidak menu-menunggumu se-selama hampir satu- satu jam u-u-untuk me-me-mengatakannya."

Ah! Rinka benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

Ryuunosuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan gugup Rinka. "Kau hanya tinggal bicara saja, Hayami- _san_."

"A-ah ya- ka-kau benar," Rinka mengusap tengkuknya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kaki dan tangannya sudah gemetar hebat. Ia harus mengungkapkannya sebelum sisi _tsundere_ -nya mengambil alih.

Hei, Rinka sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa melakukan ini. Rasa gengsi seorang _tsundere_ seperti Rinka jelas berbeda dengan rasa gengsi orang biasa.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

Suara Ryuunosuke membuat Rinka semakin gelisah. Ia ingin menyerah, tapi dia sudah sejauh ini. Pergi dengan wajah memerah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Ia tak mau dicap semakin aneh oleh lelaki ini.

"Anu- itu- aku- me-me-me-me-me-"

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa mengatakannya begitu sulit?

"-me-me-me-me-"

Ayolah Hayami Rinka, kau pasti bisa mengatakannya. Tinggal satu kata lagi.

"-Me-menyukaimu."

Setelah menguatkan diri, akhirnya kata itu bisa juga meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Te-terserah kau mau me-mengataiku apa. Aku- aku bilang begini hanya ka-karena ingin me-mengungkapkan isi hati- hatiku. Tak apa ji-jika kau menolakku."

Rinka melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Lalu membalik badannya kaku dan berjalan menjauhi Ryuunosuke. Wajahnya sudah merona sempurna, menjalar hingga ketelinga dan leher gadis cantik itu.

"Hayami- _san_!"

Suara Ryuunosuke membuat langkah Rinka terhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku keduluan."

Rinka menoleh. Mengerutkan alis dalam sambil memandangi Ryuunosuke. "Maksudnya?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Ryuunosuke. Membuat emerald Rinka membulat sempurna. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan kau malah mengatakannya duluan. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu duluan."

Ryuunosuke berjalan mendekati Rinka yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Langsung menggenggam jemari mungil gadis itu. Membawanya pada suatu ikatan yang ia yakin akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** _AKHIRNYAAA~ FF ABSURD BIN GAJE INI SELESAI :') Setelah melalui perjuangan berat, keputus sana sini gegara diseret temen kemana-mana. Hehehe. /nggakadayangnanya /Maaf kalo Rinkanya disini OOC banget ya :') Ryuunosukenya juga. Dan buat judul, aduh rasanya bener-bener nggak cocok sama isi :') huhuhu. Hontou ni Gomennasai_ _ㅠ_ _dan makasih sudah nyempetin diri buat mampir disini :3 jangan lupa review yaa DAISUKI YO MINNA-SAMA~!_


End file.
